A Misplaced Sun
by Akira Himura
Summary: But, Gods aren't real..? In your Universe Maybe. Whatever your thinking about this story, it's probably not whatever that is.
**Ch1:College Parties are for losers**

College parties were places, while even if you didn't drink any alcohol, you still probably consumed some form of alcohol anyway. One example would be jello shots. That, along with very poorly made choices had led to me being warped into a different universe where gods, monsters, and dungeons galore existed.

'Alright Jason, you got this.' I thought to myself looking at a mirror. I clapped my freshly shaven cheeks and slid my hands down my face. I move a small amount of wet blond hair out of my baby blue eyes, before snapping my fingers and made a cool guy pose, complete with the smile.

"Come ON Jason, hurry up and stop inner monologuing!"

"Right, right." I mutter. I rush out of the bathroom in my dorm, grabbing a razor and shaving cream on the way out, and walk over to my section. I pass by Conner, reading his book as always, and got dressed. Conner was a large guy, plays on the football team, around five eleven, and was of Irish descent.

"Thanks for letting me use this Conner." I toss over Conner's shaving cream, as I had run out a few days earlier and was too lazy too get more. Conner, without looking up, grabbed the can out of the air, and slightly nodded his head. His way of saying 'sure'... I think.

"Jason, three minutes and the bus is leaving." My oh so gracious chauffeur called from next to the door.

"Yeesh, give me a minute." I call back, pulling on a black Green Day shirt over my head and walked towards the door. I eventually get the shirt on fully, and grab my yellow scarf from the hanger by the door. Lloyd, my chauffeur, stood with a slightly exasperated look on his face. Lloyd was a taller blond than I, but he had emerald green eyes and looked almost Germanic in decent.

"Finally." Lloyd mumbles before walking out the door. "We'll be back around midnight Conner! Don't hold up!" Lloyd called back to our roommate. Conner gave the reply of a soft 'hmm' and a flip of the page.

Lloyd and I left the room, making sure to lock up on the way out, and headed down the stairs from the third floor to the ground floor.

Half an hour later, we got out of Lloyd's Mazda and walked up the driveway of a large mansion that had some floodlights on in the back and Andrew W.K. playing in the background.

"Remind me on HOW you know Tori again?" I ask my friend. Lloyd gave me a blank look, before sighing.

"How many times... haaa, I helped her study for finals a few months back, and I'm one of the very few people who deny her common offer of sex as a thank you, and kept the thank you for a favor." I 'hm'd' and gave him a thinking look.

"Yea, If you weren't dating Ashley, I would've believed you to be asexual..." We walked passed the gate in the driveway that blocked the front of the house from the back of the house.

The party was one of the last parties in my college year, having finals end just a few days ago. Tori Pydif, practically the richest kid in the school, was also the principal's daughter, but wasn't all that smart academically. It's honestly a wonder on how she even got into college in the first place. Tori was infamous around the school population as a kind of prostitute, though a sort of classy prostitute. She didn't wear too revealing clothes, worst she had was a pair of shorts and a tank top, and she said she had 'standards', which apparently consisted of most of the school.

"Hey guys!" Another guy called out to Lloyd and I as we walked into the party grounds. "Glad you could make it!" He was taller than me by only two inches, something that still bugs me, doe brown eyes and stark white hair that came from a case of Marie Antoinette syndrome because of last minute study sessions for the Finals.

"Hey Day," Lloyd replied with a bored tone and a wave of the hand. "Anything interesting happen yet?"

Day was a good friend of mine, us meeting back in third grade, and let me tell you, When he still went by Damian he was a dick waffle.

"So far?" Day asked, holding out a red plastic cup for Lloyd. "Nah, most exciting thing that happened was when the Dj switched from 'Kidnap the Sandy Claws' to Jurassic Park." Lloyd took the plastic cup from Day and took a swig.

"Wow. Just wow." I sigh in slight disappointment. I turn my head towards Lloyd and gave him a deadpan look. "Should you really be drinking? Your my ticket back to the dorm."

"You need to get your driver's license Jason. Seriously, it's sad." Day said before sighing. He turned around and started walking back towards where the party was.

"Oh shut up! It's not my fault that that test is freaking difficult!" I yell at Day.

"Yes it is Jason." Lloyd says as he walks past me towards the party with bored eyes. He took another swig.

"Whatever..." I mutter before also walking towards the party.

3 hours later

The party had eventually kicked up around eleven when someone had apparently ordered around a hundred pizzas and Dexi, a complete lunatic, went around throwing pizzas like they were UFO's. I was talking to Day when the first pizza was thrown. The flying piece of food slammed itself into the back of my head and slammed me forward into Day, knocking us over. After that, all hell broke loose. People started to break off into organized chaos and had apparently made teams of shirts vs skins, and the entirety of the backyard that could apply as a field turned into a food filled war zone. Chips and beer cans flying everywhere, fold up tables flipped over and t-shirt cannons were used to explode cheap Subway over everyone.

Eventually, some friendly fire was exchanged because some of the girls on the skins team didn't take off their shirt(some did though so some wet dreams were realized), and the war zone turned into a free for all. I decided to play it safe, like some of my fellow nerds and some girls who didn't want to be food bombed, and hunkered down on one of the expensive couches in the living room of the mansion. The fact that I had to wash my favorite scarf from the earlier pizza had nothing to do with it at all, nope. None.

Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly I guess, Day and Lloyd had decided to try their luck out on the food DeathBattle with Lloyd using his family's ninja training and two very well used baguettes to mow down most of the competition and Day chucking shaken two liters of soda off of the garage roof at unsuspecting targets of makeshift soda grenades.

As I was watching my two of my best friends beat the ever living shit out of the lowly boxing and hockey captains, a loud crash was heard from the kitchen. I immediately rushed to the sound from the kitchen, not taking notice that no one else seemed to notice the loud sound.

I reached the kitchen and say that Tori was laying on the ground, looking dazed, and a bunch of miscellaneous pots and pans scattered around her legs.

"Ah! You alright?" I ask her while getting next to her and started to move the pots and pans away from her legs and checking that she was a-ok.

"Yeah." Tori said as she rubbed her head, eyes still closed. "Clumsy me just dropped some pans." She said this with a cutesy face and a knuckle pressed against her head.

I couldn't help but gain a slight blush at the admittedly gorgeous girl. "You're sure you're ok?" I ask again with a slight smile. Her eyes still unopened.

"Yea. Thanks. Though there's one thing you can do for me..." She said with her chipper voice but slowly deepened her voice.

"Ah, w-what?" I asked quickly, sending a quick glance to all available exits. I then noticed that nobody else came running at the loud sound, which was strange as I was sure I saw some of the health club in the living room.

"Nothing too much, just something I've wanted to do for a while now. So glad the freaking ninja is occupied at the moment." Tori slowly started to move towards my stunned form. "He was such a pain yah know? Keeping you from my clutches." Tori sounded creepy by now, her voice distorting to a weird combination of multiple voices.

"...I need an adult..." My, at the moment, terrified mind could express at the moment.

Things got really creepy when Tori's eyes opened, were pitch black, and had two yellow magic circles in place of irises.

"Oh shi-" I tried to back away from the seemingly possessed girl but was stopped when she grabbed part of my scarf. The scarf tightened around my neck, slightly choking me, and Tori pulled, making me fall forward.

"And now," Tori leaned in close to my frightened face. "To displace you." The demonic girl leaned in further and was about to plant her lips against mine, but was stopped when the wall that was between the kitchen and the backyard exploded in a shower of debris and plaster. "Shit." Tori growled angrily before moving herself from on top of myself to next to a table in the kitchen.

"What the fuck!?" I shout in surprise. Out of the explosion in the wall came Lloyd in all his blond ninja glory. Well, not ninja, he wasn't wearing the stereotypical ninja clothes, but his presence just screamed 'ninja'

"You alright Jason?" Lloyd looks over at me while he makes his way into the room. He glances at Tori, who looks pissed. Lloyd then reaches behind himself and grabs something, and the amazing happened.

A sword proceeded to materialized out of thin air.

"Ok," I start. "As awesome as that is, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" I scream to the heavens.

"So close. This close!" Tori growls. "You just mess up EVERYTHING, don't you greenie?" The magic circles in Tori's eyes start spinning and glowing a faint yellow against the seemingly light-eating black.

"Hey, it's your fault for trying to mess with the matter of space-time." Lloyd grumbles at the demonic girl. He pulls out the sword from its sheath and point the tip at Tori and he gains a smirk. "Bring it on, void dwel-"

"Lloyd what the hell!"

Lloyd gains a look of surprise before everyone in the room looks towards the hole in the wall to see Day, holding a Diet Pepper bottle by the neck like a makeshift mace.

"You don't just-" Day had jumped through the hole in the wall when Tori rushed forward, faster than you would think of a skinny girl, and slammed her palm into Day's face. Tori gained a changed smirk.

"Poof." She whispered, and like that, Day was gone.

"DAY!" Lloyd and I yell. Lloyd gained an angry look before rushing Tori with his sworn raised and murder in his eyes. Tori dodged by spinning to the side and slapped a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. Lloyd gains a look of surprise and Tori's smirk widens.

"Anger clouds your judgement, don't you know that?" She asks Lloyd in a rhetorical way before my blond haired ninja of a friend disappeared into thin air.

"Lloyd!" I yell at the space where Lloyd disappeared from. There wasn't a puff of smoke or anything, he was there one second and the next he wasn't.

"And then there was one..." Tori muttered darkly as she walked towards me, fanged smirk smiling down at me.

"What, what are you?" I ask Tori as I try scooting back from the monster who disposed of my friends. Tori chuckled and my back hit a wall.

"What I am matters you not. All that matters, is that you're leaving this dimension." She said, now standing over me.

"Can I at least go out with that kiss that was interrupted?" I was delirious, and just said the first thing that came to mind. Tori chuckled a little, before leaning down.

"..How about... no." She whispered to me before slamming her hand down on the top of my head.

"Dah!?" Was all I got out, before I was launched from the kitchen of a demonic girl and into an adventure way too over my head.

~~~~~~~~~~squiggly~~~~~~~~~~

"..y...ey...hey! Wake up!"

...what?

The voice was slightly high pitch, though it also sounded like it was being said from the opposite side of a fan. Yah know, all choppy and slightly distorted.

"If you don't wake up I'm going to poke you." The voice threatened making me annoyed.

You don't just go threatening people to wake up!

"...There is no sunrise so beautiful that it is worth waking me up to see it.." I mumble out and turn onto my side, though to my surprise, an object that was apparently on my chest fell off. I didn't think to much of it, though that was before there was a sharp 'POKE' feeling on my forehead. Grunting and pulling back from the pointy thing that decided it was a good idea to wake me up from my slumber.

"Hey buddy! See your finally awake!" That choppy, kiddy sounding voice said. Finally rubbing my eyes enough to see in the apparent brightness of light, sitting, or, standing? I don't know, was a small, only being about a foot tall, brown blob kind of thing, though it was a bit too pointy to be called a blob...

Let's just agree to call it a 'hedgehog with a pointy tail' for a lack of better terminology, though I probably shouldn't call it a hedgehog either, since it only had two feet and a tail...

Ah screw it, I know what it looks like and that's all that matters. Besides, who could possibly be reading my mind right now?

«CRACK»

…Yah know, I _**really**_ hope that wasn't the fourth wall breaking.

"Hey!" The spiky blob shouted again, regaining my attention. "How long are yah gonna space out?"

"Right right, sorry." I shake my head. "So, I'm awake now, what did you want?" Brushing off my clothes.

"Well, I'm here to welcome you to Apollo Sanctum." The blob stated with a slight sense of pride in its chopped up voice. "...and take you to Sol. Something about how I should bring you up to the throne room as soon as possible, or something like that." The blob added in as an afteraft-

"Yah know what, I can't keep calling you 'blob' in my head. What's your name?" I ask the little blob.

"Well I'm glad you asked!" It jumped/hopped from his position on the ground to a ledge slightly above where I was standing.

"I am a messenger for the great divine!" It hopped over to another ledge. "A leader of my family!" It jumped over to a ledge in front of me and above a door with a sun-like image on it. "And a better damn messenger then that bug Issun!" It hopped down in front of me. "I am the great Earth Djinni, Pewter, and don't forget it!" Sparkles of something glowed behind Pewter in such a manner that would resemble party poppers.

"..." I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times before Pewter decided to speak up.

"To stunned for words eh?" He said with a smug tone.

"...No," I shake my head. "it's more me being confused more than anything. What's a Djinni?" I tilt my head. "... and how are you talking? Blobs don't usually talk..." I point at Pewter. "..why am I not freaking out right now? I'm in a new situation that shouldn't be scientifically possible." My voice started to get slightly delirious.

"To answer you in order, an in depth explanation will be giving by Sol, because I'm a Djinni, and because you're on sedatives." Pewter answered quickly and honestly, though I got the feeling that if he had a more pliable mouth he would be smirking.

"...You drugged me." I gave the Djinni an annoyed look.

"Well, not really drugs, per say, just psynergy to keep you level headed and more open to new ideas." Pewter explained before jumping in front of the large stone door with a picture of a large yellow sun with a large split going horizontally in the center of the sun. "Now come on, we don't want to keep Sol waiting." The brown Djinni then tackled the door before the room started to rumble. The split in the sun turned so that the split was vertical. A flash of light in a line going from the top to the bottom of the door, and the door rumbled open.

Pewter jumped up and down a few times before looking at me, "Stay behind me and try not to die, ok?" before he jumped through the open door.

"...WHAT DO YOU MEAN TRY NOT TO DIE?!" I yelled at his retreating figure. He turned around but kept jumping further into the hallway.

"Gotta keep up!" He yelled back and turned back around to further his journey.

"...you're kidding me." I mumble before rushing into the hallway after the small Djinni, good thing too because the door slid back into place behind me. The hallway became pitch black, well, before I took a step forward. To my left and right, torches started to glow with a bright golden color, forcing me to cover my eyes from the sudden increase in light.

My eyes eventually adjusted to the light, allowing me to see through the long hallway. The sides of the hallway were covered in pictures of battles, kings, games played in the streets, and some pictures were portraits of people, most were smiling.

I looked over the pictures in wonder, watching as the pictures move to show the activities. One of the pictures in particular caught my attention. It was a portrait of a black haired boy that looked very similar to myself if not for the black hair, golden earrings, and the pure white eyes. The person in the portrait looked familiar, though I couldn't figure out where I knew him from. I was eventually broken out of my musings when Pewter tackled me.

"Come on!" He looked and sounded vaguely pissed. "We don't have all day!" Pewter hopped/jumped further down the hall, grumbling to himself.

I stood up, taking another quick glance at the portrait, and ran after Pewter.

Behind me, the portrait smirked, and the man inside vanished, leaving a frame and a pure white canvas.

The hallway abruptly ended into a large cavern, couldn't see the other side, that overlooked a seemingly bottomless hole. There were a few pillars scattered across the cavern and a few torches scattered the cavern walls, just enough to see but not enough to see well. Pewter started to jump from the ledge we were standing on to one of the pillars a good fifteen feet away. He jumped a couple more times and eventually vanished into the darkness of the room.

"...Hey! Wait!" I call out to perhaps the only guide I had. "What do I do!?"

 _"Do!?"_

 **"Do!?"**

"Do!?"

My voice reverberates throughout the cavern.

...

I was met with silence.

"So, I think I'm stranded." I mutter to myself. The freaking djinni left me!

The room began to rumble again, "Ah! Son ov'a-!", and a part of the floor opened in front of me. A black slab rose out of the hole before the grumbling stopped, though I didn't notice that very much due to myself now hanging over the edge of the ledge I was on, staring into the void.

A brief, dim, flash of silver moved across the darkness. "NOPE!" I start pulling myself back over the edge. "Not today!" I drag myself back over the edge. I eventually make it back over to finally realize something changed from all the rumbling. I walked over to the black slab, which then started to glow with bright turquoise runes in a language that was foreign to me.

Something in my mind clicked, and the runes on the slab morphed into modern English.

 _'Crossing the moon's domain is achieved by crawling across the pillars.'_

"Que?" I ask out loud. I admit to taking a few years of Spanish.

"This makes no sense." I mutter to myself. How would crawling get me across the bottomless cavern. Unless it expects me to crawl along the walls, I don't see how it was going to work. I stood there, pondering on what the tablet meant, when an idea struck me.

 _' So if I have to crawl, let's try using the pillars as handholds.'_ I Thought to myself before holding out my hands and focusing on the pillars and made a 'grabbing' motion with my hands and thoughts. Now, I didn't really expect anything to happen, really, so I was surprised when a

«wawawin»

noise hit my ears. I opened my eyes in slight surprise to see a large transparent hand in front of me and shoot itself towards the nearest pillar. The hand grabbed onto the pillar and I felt a strong pulling sensation in my torso area, like a harness was strapped around myself and the hand was a hook attached to a bungee cord pulled as far as it could go.

"OH SHI-!" I scream out as I am launched across the room at high speeds. The pull was so strong that it sent me right over the pillar across the large room.

I will not admit to screaming like a small child. I screamed a manly scream, with lots of gusto!

 **^AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!^**

I flew(flailing would be more of a correct term to use in this case) for a good four and a half minutes before I finally smashed into Pewter while he was in mid hop at about 30 mph. Three seconds later, we smash into a wall. Luckily, Pewter softener my impact, so damaged was minimal.

As Pewter and I pick ourselves up from the crash, I noticed the large door that wasn't unlike the door at the beginning of the previous hallway.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT!" Pewter shouts at me with a completely pissed off look. Was that an angry face?

Above Pewter, for a split second, I could SWEAR I saw a red angry face with anger lightning around it appear above him. I couldn't ponder on the sudden visible show of emotion before Pewter smashed himself into my forehead, knocking me backwards and onto my butt.

"Gah!?" I clutch my face in pain.

"First off: you don't ram into people in mid air!" Pewter yells at me in a tone that wouldn't be off on a pissed off nerd whose favorite computer you just decimated with a sledgehammer. "Secondly: staring is rude!"

"I'm sorry, I don't even know what I did!" I say trying to defend myself. I was still trying to understand what the hell happened with the translucent Master Hand. "Big white glove hand appearing out of nowhere!" I sat up and waved my hands in front of my face. Pewter was silent, before he started to mumble in what I could only guess as shock.

"...you already have access to your psynergy? ... and only in an hour, too." Pewter stood there, looking at me. He hopped onto my chest before I felt another pulling sensation, not unlike the sensation from the hand, and he hopped off again and 'pulled me to my feet' without any hands. "Come on, the restraints really need to be put on before your head explodes." Pewter tackles a wall to the right of the large sun door. I didn't get a chance to vocalize my shock at the whole 'head exploding' thing, as I was suddenly tugged towards the opening passage behind Pewter by a small translucent hand attached to my chest along with the rumbling of the a secret door opening.

Pewter jumped through the opening into a well lit stairway. I was dragged behind him, the hand not giving up on its grip, and up the stairs. I had to start crawling up the stars at a quick pace to keep myself from tripping or slamming myself into one of the stone stairs.

"Hey! Slow down! What do you mean explode!?" I yell at the djinni a few stairs ahead on me. Sadly, Pewter didn't slow down, though he did turn around and bounced backwards up the stairs.

"Long answer or simple answer?" He yells back

"What's the difference!?" We were still rushing up the stairs and I pride myself in not yet tripping at the pace we were going at.

"One involves in depth explanations of the multiple worlds theory and the history of everything. The other doesn't."

"Short answer please." Pewter turns back around and continues with his ascent.

"Growing powers that we didn't think would grow so fast would eventually make your brain explode effectively killing you, even if you do have the potential to spam healing spells from all the psynergy you have, you would have to have brain function to do so, and Sol doesn't have any favors with Hades yet, so no reviving you from the dead just yet." Pewter explained.

"Wait, isn't Hades a God?"

"Yes."

"…But aren't god just the necessity of a higher power in the minds of humans?…"

"In your universe, maybe." The stairway ended sharply with a bright light off to the left. "Remember, different world, different rules. Everything in mythology in your world is still considered mythology in our world, it's just true." We finally reached the top of the stairway, after two minutes of climbing, and Pewter jumped sharply to the left, not letting me prepare myself for the sudden jerking movement.

The tunnel suddenly opened up into a wide open space covered in bright light. I blinked a few times, trying to get used to the bright light, though it wasn't working very well. It was like everywhere I looked was like looking directly at the Sun.

"Sol! We're going to have to do the restraints before the explanation!" Pewter called out into the blinding light.

The light suddenly dimmed to a more bearable level, though it still very bright. The tunnel had opened up to what appeared to be a large circular flat that was covered in grass. The area vaguely reminded my of the lookout from Dragon Ball, it even had a large building in the farther back. Sadly, this building was more Italian like.

Sitting in front of the building on a rocking chair was a young looking man, maybe around his mid thirties, had bright blond hair that went down to his back and bright golden eyes. He looked almost like a kind of king, having a gold crown with red beads and accents along with a form fitting red coat and gold colored dress pants.

"Oh, Pewter. I didn't think you would be here so soon?" The mad said while rocking in his chair a little.

"Yea yea, save the chit chat for latter. The kid really needs those restraints. He's already able to perform grip psynergy." Pewter grumbled while pushing me forward towards the man in the rocking chair. The man straightened up in his chair a bit and gained a serious face.

"Come here child." The man reaches forward and holds his hand out. The man gained a warm smile that seemed to radiate warmth and peace. I went against my best judgement and my experience with the demonic Tori just a few short hours earlier, and reached out to take the kingly man's hand. The man pulled me towards him and stood himself up. The man was taller that me by a good foot, I noticed, making him around six foot four.

"Now don't struggle, it may make me make mistakes, and the brain sure is a delicate thing." He said in a warm voice. The man leaned in close to my face and kissed my forehead. Around us, a bright light flashed and almost instantaneously, an energy I didn't know I had drained from me and I felt it all collect in three separate areas on my left arm. On in the middle of my bicep, one directly under my elbow(on part of the forearm), and a final one slightly above my wrist. The process took all about two minutes before the light died down.

The man backed away and gave me a light smile.

"Now, I hope you feel better." He said before I fell backwards in a trust-fall fashion.

"Uggghhh..." I moan after hitting the ground. The man laughed softly with an amused face while Pewter seemed to bust a gut laughing.

"Sure, laugh it up..." I groan as I sit up and inspect my arm. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but I felt something akin to the feeling of warm sunlight on my arm. I pulled up my shirt sleeve and saw three thick golden bands. One around my bicep, one under my elbow, and one around my wrist.

"Those are the restraints." The nameless man kneeled next to me and pulled my arm up for what seemed to be an inspection. "I really hope I didn't mess up on this."

"Why...?" He sounded worried about something. "Is my head going to explode?" He looked up at me in surprise.

"What? No." Phew. "If I did something wrong, the influx of Psynergy could literally burn you from the inside out including your soul," the man smiled to himself a little and nodded at me. " _then_ your head would explode." Ah.

"That doesn't help any..." I give my best exasperated voice. How is burning from the inside out any better than having your head explode!?

"Anyway, you must have some questions." The man stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at me with a smile before turning his gaze towards Pewter who seemed to be doing his own thing in a pile of pink flowers.

"Pewter." The man's face changed a stern expression and his voice deepened a few notches. Pewter jumped up in something akin to surprise and landed back into the pile of pink flowers, sending a few floating. Pewter scrambled out of the pile of flowers and looked at us with a crazy look in his eyes.

...

Why was there pink powder around his face?

"I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!" Pewter screamed while the man beside me face palmed.

"Pewter, what did we talk about?" He groaned out.

"...Nothing important." Pewter replied in a blank tone.

"Wait, what?" I look confused at the man, who I still haven't gotten the name of... I think...

The man sighed. "The flowers Pewter was in are Gracídea flowers. They are known to be used to show gratitude. They also have this side effect on Djinni that has very similar effects of marijuana on humans." The guy explains.

"Well that can't be good." I look back over at Pewter, who was twitching slightly.

"Indeed." the guy grumbles as he walks over to Pewter and picks him up. He turns back around and proceeds the chuck Pewter like a football at the building behind me. Pewter crashes through the wooden door and loud crashing noises proceed soon after.

"Come on," The man walks past me with an annoyed look. "after I answer your questions I'm going to have to burn the apparent new patch Pewter made."

The inside of the building was in disarray. Miscellaneous furniture was flipped over, lots of pottery was smashed around the floor, and Pewter. Well...

"hehuggggg..."

Well, he could've been better.

The man walked past me and picked up Pewter again from the pile of door rubble and moved him to another room off to the left. Great, so the host also has the same problem as the high Djinni. Both are terrible hosts.

"Sit down on something and make yourself at home." The man leaned back in the room. "Anything you want to drink? Bah, who am I kidding. Sangria for everyone!" He moves back into what I could assume as the kitchen.

'Get comfortable he says.' I move over to a turned over chair and flip it back onto its feet. 'Yea, right. What I really want are some answers! Where am I and where are Lloyd and Day!' I mentally yell. I was brought out of my inner monologuing when the man walked in with two glasses of some red drink with lemons and ice.

"Well, I see that the Calm Psynergy is wearing off." He handed me one of the two glasses. "Here, have a drink."

I looked at the red liquid with lemon slices and gave it a quick sniff. I looked back up at the man, who was giving me a smile and a nod to go ahead. I sighed, and downed it.

"Ah... You're not supposed to.. sigh" The man face palmed. He then grabbed a chair from his left and sat down.

"So, question time." The man said as I finished the drink he had given me. The man was smiling at me, an expectant look, not unlike one a parent would give a child, dawned his face.

"Alright, first question. Who are you and why am I here?" I asked, one of the first things on my mind. The man gave me a slightly confused face and tilted his head to the right.

"Hmm? I had thought that Pewter had explained that?" The man leaned forward and gained a smile again. "My name is Sol. The physical embodiment of the sun and all of its properties, such as fire and nuclear fusion. A God, if you would."

"...Well that escalated quickly." Sol laughed at my state of vexation. The guy was a God. A god. a g-o-single d. "Admittedly, not the strangest thing I've encountered today..." I mumble out, recalling the incident with the demon Tori.

My eyes widen slowly and I slump back further into my chair as the memory of Tori came crashing down. Man, that 'Calm Psynergy' really lived up to its name. ' _I just lived through something that would come out of a freaking storybook. The guy in front of me claimed to be a god, which shouldn't be possible because entire rant about human greed for power and gullibility. Then again, 'Tori' said that I would leave the dimension...'_ I looked up at Sol with a serious face. "Do you know why I'm here and what happened to my friends?"

Sol's smile lessened and he gained an apologetic look.

"I wish I did. The most I know is that you, a large source of Psynergy, appeared in the middle of my tower. Like the higher misplaced you in this dimension." Sol shook his head. "If you had friends with you, they aren't with you anymore."

...

"Eh...?" Sol looks up at my silence. I sat there, eyes wide, and my mind working a mile a minute. I was alone, I knew no one, well correction I knew Sol and Pewter albeit loosely, and I really hoped this wouldn't turn out like some Gravity Falls 'end of the world' bull.

"Ok, so recap." I clasp my hands and touch my pointer fingers to my forehead. "I have been moved from my own dimension,"

"If the evidence proves true." Sol nodded.

"Right." I look up at him. "I have this so called power known as Psynergy that came out of nowhere,"

Sol shakes his head. "Something doesn't comes from nothing."

"Law of equivalent exchange, right right alchemy." I interrupted Sol. "Anyway," I continued back on track. "I appeared in you tower, and eventually get dragged to you," I point at Sol. "a god. While that does raise multiple questions, among so about my own sanity,"

"Your perfectly sane." Sol reassured me.

"along with what kind of world I have been transferred to." The question had been bugging me for a few minutes after I had thought of it. Was the world I was moved to a fantasy type kind of world like from the Danmachi series or was it more 'fantasy hidden from modern day' like Harry Potter. "What year is this?" I ask, hopefully it was still counted in years and not some weird thing like however years were counted in Fairy Tail.

Sol gained a thinking expression. "…Early 2000's, I think. Haven't really kept track in the past couple years. Oh!" Sol seemed to gain an idea while a seemingly tangible '!' appeared over his head for a second. Like the angry face with Pewter.

"I just almost wiped out the Earth's technology with a CME, if that helps." Sol nods to himself as if that cleared everything up.

I blinked.

"…Oookaay…" I mutter in confusion before Sol decided to keep rambling.

"Yea, Luna was being annoying again and trying to get into my pants, practically erupted half the sun." He laughed in a jovial manner.

'… _Fuck this shit, I'm out.'_ I thought to myself while getting up off of my chair and making a break for the door.

Sol looked surprised at my sudden bolt from the chair, probably thinking himself an OK host. But, to his credit, he did manage to react quite quickly, and reached out for my arm.

Now, I take pride in my ability to most of the time dodge people. This happened to be one of those times where I had used this skill correctly. Sol's arm barely missed the back of my shirt by an almost literal inch. I had jumped over a table and a strongly burnt looking recliner before making it to the door.

By now, Sol had stood up from his chair in an attempted pursuit. He raised his right arm, which preceded to glow like a weird ethereal way. The glow, I had realized, had covered myself like I was under some immovability spell or something and kept my stationary mid stride.

I felt something inside of my head snap, and the energy that was supposedly 'sealed' by Sol pulsed through my body. Instantly, the membrane of energy cracked and shattered. The forward momentum of before I was immobilized was still with me as I continued through the door.

Now outside, I scouted an exit, specifically the one Pewter had led myself up to the landing.

Sadly, the tunnel or whatever I had arrived through was gone.

"Shiiiit…" I groaned out before charging for the nearest exit that I knew of, the edge.

"Wait!" Sol called from behind me as I felt the heat rise exponentially, though to not unbearable levels, and a perfect circle of flames appeared around me, cutting off all forms of escape.

Behind me, a small opening appeared behind me and Sol walked through.

"sigh, why did you run?" He asked. He looked disappointed in something, like an Ice Cream stand just told him that they no longer served his favorite flavors of ice cream.

"Why did i-, ugh." I turned around to the supposed 'god'. "Well I'm sorry if I'm not hysteric. How would you react to something literally impossible?" The wall of flame seemed to dim a little, going from its bright orange hue to a dimmer red.

"Aw come on," Sol smiled and opened his arms for a hug. "isn't it human nature to figure out what they don't know?"

" You're saying that as if that should be the norm…." I mutter. The only way out of this is either punching the so called 'god', not a good plan(self-proclaimed pacifist), or jumping through the wall of fire…

"Besides, who is the one who saved you from certain death?" Sol asked in what I presumed he guessed to be a charming grin.

I am not having this be held over my head.

Fire it is then.

I turn away from Sol and charge headfirst at the flames. I remember seeing my cousin once moving his hand through flames really fast and not getting burned, so hopefully, I could move fast enough through the flames.

The split second I jumped and guarded my face from the ring of fire, I suddenly remembered that my cousin's hand was WET while he zoomed it through the fire.

I wasn't covered in water.

Welp, too late to worry about that.

The orange flames, surprisingly, didn't feel hot. Heck, if anything, they felt comforting. Like a warm embrace from a mother. The ground however, was a different matter in of itself.

"Gah!" The ground rose up to greet me and had a fateful reunion with my face.

' _Gogogogogogogogogogogogogogogo-'_ I kept repeating in my head, moving my arms to pick myself off of the grass and towards the destination.

I reached the edge and looked over the edge.

That was a longer drop than I expected…

Looking back, I don't really understand why I had thought that I would have survived the fall if I used the edge as an exit, but I put it off as having an adrenaline high.

The edge of the tower, as that's what I was on, had a vertical drop going down into clouds.

Clouds.

Wouldn't that mean I'm in the stratosphere?

Safe to say, the drop was longer than I had expected.

"Now do you understand why I didn't want you to run?" Sol said, the previous ring of fire vanishing. "If you fell off the side, you wouldn't be more than a splat on the ground."

"Comforting…" grumbled to myself. I turn back around to Sol, only a foot or two away from certain doom.

Those two feet would soon be crossed.

"heerrmmmgamnph-turtles!" Came Pewter's loud, high, drunk-like words. Pewter had apparently escaped from wherever Sol had kept him and made his way outside and to the edge.

It seemed that Sol hadn't expected Pewter to escape, either, as he gained a surprise look.

Pewter was hopping around like a madman, moving from one place to another in an erratic manner.

Pewter then proceeded to hop/jump straight into my chest.

And pushed me back those two feet.

Over the ledge we went.

 **Did I do good? Did I do bad? Questions?  
**

 **The Story will eventually get to the DxD part of the universe, although I don't know how soon...**


End file.
